


Smears

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask box fic for tumblr prompts. This one was: "The first time eric went down on grell"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smears

Eric smiles, when he doesn’t know what else to do.

His senior is beautiful—red hair, aflame—a silly word he learned from his studies as an undergraduate.

Aflame. Eric has never known fire the way that humans do, the way that blood flows.

Grell directs him down, petting him gently, and Eric smiles even though he knows his mentor’s lipstick is smeared across his face.

It’s new: this.

He wants so badly to stroke the long red hair, flaring out like the sunrise. He wants so badly, there on his knees, begging for it.

Grell strokes his face, smiling.


End file.
